Like A Fairytale?
by Rockin'Jelly2601
Summary: Menurut sebuah dongeng, hiduplah dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah hidup bersama karena telah melanggar sebuah peraturan. Apa kisah hidupku dengannya akan berjalan seperti dongeng tersebut?—Tidak pernah bersatu/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR


**Like A Fairytale?**

**Chapter 1: ****"****Prolog"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Menurut sebuah dongeng, hiduplah dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah hidup bersama karena telah melanggar sebuah peraturan. Apa kisah hidupku dengannya akan berjalan seperti dongeng tersebut?—Tidak pernah bersatu/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berjalan menyusuri sebuah trotoar. Wajahnya sangat manis, dengan kedua bola mata bulat dan besar. Langkah kakinya membawa pemuda tersebut ke sebuah toko berukuran sedang. Toko itu bercat magenta. Ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Aff(x)tion Book Store' yang terpampang di depannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan memasukki toko itu. Begitu tiba di dalam, rak-rak buku langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Pemuda itu langsung pergi menuju salah satu rak buku favoritnya yang terletak paling depan. Rak tersebut menyajikan buku-buku baru, dan juga buku-buku best seller. Dia memang selalu tertarik dengan buku best seller, sebab itu artinya buku tersebut sangat diminati oleh banyak orang karena isinya yang bagus.

"Yang mana, ya?"Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sambil memandang deretan judul-judul buku di rak tersebut. Akhirnya, pandangannya terhenti pada salah satu buku dengan sampul yang cukup membuatnya penasaran. Iapun memutuskan untuk mengambil buku itu.

Namja itu memperhatikan sampul buku tersebut dengan detil. Di sampulnya ada gambar 2 insan yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah garis. Gambarnya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berada di kanan seraya menatap pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelah kiri dengan air mata yang merambat di pelupuk matanya, dan juga telapak tangannya Ia tempelkan di garis itu. Sementara si pemuda juga balas memandang wanita itu sembari menyentuh garis yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Jadi mereka berdua terlihat seperti terpisah, dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyentuh garis itu.

"Ini buku baru. Judulnya 'A Fairytale'."Pemuda berambut hitam itu membaca sebuah tulisan di sampul buku tersebut.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Ia memutuskan untuk membeli buku itu meski bukan buku best seller. Hanya melihat sampulnya, pemuda itu benar-benar tak sabar untuk membacanya. Bahkan setelah membayar di kasir, Dia sempatkan untuk membuka plastik yang membungkus buku itu, dan sedikit mengintip isinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dua orang yang diciptakan untuk tidak pernah bersatu…_—begitulah yang Ia lihat saat membuka salah satu halaman buku tersebut.

* * *

"Tunggu aku, Kai!"seorang Namja berwajah _baby face_ mengejar temannya yang tengah berlari dengan semangat menuju sebuah toko. Karena merasa lelah mengejar temannya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan menghirup nafas banyak-banyak.

**BRUK!**

Kaget mendengar sebuah suara tabrakan, Ia mencari sumber suara itu. Kini Dia bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya yang terjatuh di trotoar setelah menabrak seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Sahabatnya, Kai, bangun berdiri dan membantu orang yang Ia tabrak bangun.

"Maaf, aku terlalu buru-buru."sesal Kai sambil tertunduk. Sementara sosok di hadapannya menggeleng cepat sambil memasukkan sebuah buku ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, tapi ini salahku karena berjalan sambil membaca buku."ujarnya. "Maaf!"Namja itu membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai di depan toko buku.

Si pemuda berambut cokelat muda yang daritadi mengamati mereka berdua, berjalan mendekati Kai yang masih memandang kepergian Namja berwajah manis yang Dia tabrak tadi. Hingga akhirnya sosok yang ditabrak Kai menghilang dari pandangannya, Kai menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

"Kau tak apa kan, Kai?"

"Iya, Luhan. Ayo masuk!"Kai tersenyum sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan ke dalam toko buku bercat magenta tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam toko buku tersebut, Kai takjub melihat rak-rak buku yang berjejer dengan rapih, dan juga buku-buku dengan berbagai judul di rak tersebut. Dia belum pernah ke toko buku itu sebelumnya, biasanya Kai lebih memilih meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Tak heran jika Luhan, sahabatnya senang sekali ke toko buku bernama 'Aff(x)tion Book Store' itu.

"Kai, aku ke rak komik ya!"ucap Luhan ketika Kai masih terpaku di depan salah satu rak buku.

"Iya."Kai mengangguk. Luhanpun pergi menuju rak buku favoritnya, yaitu komik.

Kai berkeliling di toko buku itu. Ia berusaha mencari buku bagus untuk dibeli, namun Ia belum menemukannya sampai saat ini. Mulai dari rak novel fiksi, sampai rak komik, Kai sama sekali tak tertarik. Iapun mendatangi salah satu rak yang berada di paling depan. Rak tersebut cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya. Kai jadi penasaran, kenapa ada begitu banyak orang di depan rak buku tersebut? Seperti rak buku spesial saja.

Setelah menerobos orang-orang yang mengelilingi rak tersebut, Kai mencari-cari buku yang paling diminati oleh orang-orang. Ternyata sebuah buku bersampul warna hijau dengan kedua insan yang dipisahkan oleh garis. Judulnya 'A Fairytale'. Entah mengapa buku itu sangat menarik perhatian Kai.

Lama Kai melihat buku itu, hingga buku tersebut sisa satu stok. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai segera mengambil buku berjudul 'A Fairytale' tersebut, dan pergi ke arah rak komik untuk menemui Luhan.

"Kau sudah selesai?"tanya Kai seraya memandang sosok sahabatnya yang tengah memegang beberapa komik di tangannya.

"Umm… sebentar lagi, ya!"Luhan tersenyum ke arah Kai. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—mencari komik bagus.

Kai menghela nafas berat. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kemudian menatap buku yang tadi Ia pilih. Sambil menunggu Luhan yang masih asyik dengan komik, Kai memilih untuk membaca summary buku berjudul 'A Fairytale' itu. Mulai dari gambar sampul, judul buku, sampai summary, Kai jadi penasaran dan ingin segera membaca buku itu. Mungkin cerita buku itu sangat bagus sehingga langsung ludes dibeli oleh banyak orang dalam sehari.

Saking penasaran, Kai memutuskan untuk sedikit menyobek pembungkus buku tersebut. Dia membuka salah satu halaman buku itu, dan membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena telah melanggar sebuah peraturan_—kira-kira hanya itu yang dibaca olehnya karena Luhan telah selesai memilih komik.

* * *

Setelah melewati perjalanan dari toko buku, akhirnya pemuda berwajah manis itu tiba di rumahnya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu berlari ke kamarnya dengan semangat. Sungguh, Ia tak sabar untuk segera membaca buku yang baru Ia beli di toko buku tadi.

Pemuda itu menduduki kasurnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, mengambil buku berjudul 'A Fairytale', dan mulai membacanya dengan serius.

Ternyata dugaannya tepat sekali. Cerita buku itu cukup menarik. Buku tersebut mengisahkan tentang seorang wanita yang tinggal di desa, dan bertemu seorang pemuda tampan dari kota. Ceritanya seperti ini…

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang wanita cantik bernama Rose. Rose adalah anak dari seorang petani yang hidup berkecukupan. Sehari-hari, Rose membantu ayahnya di kebun untuk memetik buah-buahan. Meski Rose sering diejek tetangganya, Rose tak pernah mempedulikannya. Rose tetap bekerja keras._

_Suatu hari saat Rose sedang bekerja di kebun, dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang tersesat. Pemuda itu menanyakan sebuah alamat, dan Rose langsung mengantarkan pemuda itu ke alamat yang dituju. Selama perjalanan, Rose mengajak pemuda itu untuk mengobrol. Ternyata nama pemuda itu adalah Jack, dan dia pindahan dari kota, makanya tidak tahu nama jalan di desa tempat Rose tinggal._

_Singkat cerita, mereka berdua sering sekali bertemu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Rose, dan Jack paling sering mengunjungi salah satu taman di desa itu pada malam hari, sebab mereka merahasiakan pertemuan mereka dari kedua orang tua. Jika kedua orang tua mereka tahu, maka Rose, dan Jack dapat dipastikan tidak akan pernah saling bertatapan muka._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Rose, Jack bukanlah manusia biasa. Dia seorang anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan ajaib. Meski keluarganya bisa melakukan kekuatan tersebut, Jack tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Keluarga Jack melarang setiap anggota keluarganya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang manusia. Itu adalah peraturan kuat yang harus dipatuhi oleh setiap anggota keluarga._

_Hingga suatu hari, ayah Jack mengetahui pertemuan antara anaknya dengan seorang manusia. Ayah Jackpun marah, dan membenci putranya. Lalu Dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuat sebuah cermin panjang yang memisahkan tempat Rose, dan Jack sehingga mereka berdua terpisah dan tak pernah saling bersentuhan karena terhalangi cermin panjang tersebut. Akhirnya, Rose, dan Jack tidak pernah lagi bersatu seperti dulu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah… sad ending…"gumam seorang pemuda berkulit tan usai membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Entah mengapa air matanya malah ikut menetes setelah membacanya.

Dia menutup buku berjudul 'A Fairytale' tersebut lalu menatap sampul bukunya. Sekarang Kai mengerti, jadi maksud garis yang memisahkan antara dua insan di sampul itu adalah cermin, dan dua insan itu adalah Rose dan Jack. Kedua tokoh dalam cerita yang harus berakhir menyedihkan karena ayah Jack.

"Jam 1 malam!"pekik Kai ketika Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding di tembok kamarnya. Gara-gara langsung menamatkan buku itu dalam sekali baca, Kai terpaksa tidak tidur sampai jam 1 malam. Dia memang rela melakukannya demi menamatkan buku itu.

"Besok hari Senin dan aku tak boleh telat datang."Kai menaruh buku itu ke atas meja nakasnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menarik selimutnya, dan memejamkan kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Tak lama, Kai mulai tertidur pulas.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kai untuk bersekolah di salah satu SMA bernama SM High School. Kai adalah seorang Namja dari Jepang—tapi dia lahir di Korea—yang pindah ke daerah Seoul karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Untunglah Kai pernah tinggal di Korea selama beberapa tahun, jadi Ia cukup fasih dalam berbahasa Korea. Dia baru tinggal di Seoul selama beberapa hari, dan Ia bertemu dengan seorang Namja seumuran dengannya yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Namja itu adalah Xi Luhan. Meski baru beberapa kali bertemu, Kai langsung menganggap Luhan sebagai sahabatnya.

Pengalaman pertama Kai di Seoul adalah dia tersesat.

Ya. Tersesat.

Jadi begini ceritanya, waktu itu Kai terpisah dari keluarganya di bandara saat baru tiba di Seoul. Akhirnya dia tersesat dan tak tahu di mana keluarganya. Kai putus asa lalu duduk di bangku bandara sambil melongo. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menanyakan di mana keluarganya kepada orang lain, tapi tak ada satupun dari orang itu yang tahu.

Kemudian datanglah seorang Namja berambut cokelat muda. Dia menanyakan keadaan Kai yang terlihat seperti orang hilang. Kai pun menjelaskan semuanya, dari tiba di bandara sampai tersesat. Akhirnya Namja berambut cokelat muda itu—Luhan—membantu Kai untuk mencari keluarganya. Setelah berjam-jam keliling bandara yang super luas, Kai bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya. Dia pun berterima kasih banyak kepada Luhan.

Sekarang Kai sampai di SM High School. Baru saja beberapa langkah di dalam sekolah barunya, Kai kembali mendapati nasib buruk yang menimpanya sewaktu tiba di Seoul, yaitu tersesat. Maklumlah, sekolah itu sangat luas, dan Kai masih seorang newbie yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sana.

Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu siswa yang tengah asyik membaca di koridor sekolah. Kai tersentak kaget ketika tahu kalau buku dibaca siswa itu adalah buku berjudul sama yang Ia beli kemarin—'A Fairytale'.

"Umm… permisi… kau tahu kelas 1-B?"tanya Kai pada siswa itu. Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang Ia baca ke arah sosok di depannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."saat Kai mengamati wajah siswa itu dengan detil, ternyata siswa itu adalah Namja yang Ia tabrak kemarin di depan toko buku.

"K-kau yang kemarin, kan?"Kai memastikan. Siswa ber-nametag 'Do Kyungsoo' itu mengingat-ingat seraya memandang Kai dengan detil.

"Oh ya! Kau yang kutabrak kemarin!"

"Bukan, tapi aku yang menabrakmu. Kau tahu kelas 1-B?"tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Eh, tapi sepertinya aku yang menabrakmu deh."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Itu salahku! Aku yang menabrakmu."

"Masa sih? Padahal aku berjalan sambil membaca, pasti aku yang menabrakmu."

"Tidak! Aku yang terlalu buru-buru sampai tak bisa mengerem kakiku."

"Aku yang salah!"

"Pokoknya aku yang salah."

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang bersalah di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyalahkan diri masing-masing. Menurut Kai, dialah yang paling bersalah karena berlari dengan terburu-buru, sementara menurut Kyungsoo, dialah yang paling bersalah karena berjalan sambil membaca buku.

Jadi, siapa yang benar-benar bersalah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas berdebat, Kai memutuskan untuk menyerah saja, dan mengatakan kalau Kyungsoolah yang bersalah. Toh, dia capek adu mulut dengan pemuda berwajah manis itu. Kalau Ia masih melanjutkan perdebatan itu, mungkin akan sampai jam pulang sekolah—atau mungkin sampai melewati jam pulang sekolah?

"Iya, aku memang bersalah, jadi tolong maafkan aku."ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertunduk.

"Oke. Kalau begitu antar aku ke kelas 1-B."pinta Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebelum mengantar Kai menuju kelas 1-B. Selama di jalan, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil membaca buku dan tak peduli jika sudah menabrak beberapa orang, sementara Kai sibuk memperhatikan bangunan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kai terarah pada buku yang sedang dibaca Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum meremehkan begitu tahu kalau pemuda berwajah manis itu baru membaca setengah buku, bukan seperti dirinya yang sudah menamatkan buku tersebut dalam sehari. Kai tahu kalau dirinya memang agak sombong.

"Baru setengah buku, ya?"celetuk Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak sih. Kemarin aku baru menamatkannya, dan sekarang aku ingin membaca ulang."Ia tersenyum. Kai langsung memudarkan senyum remehnya. Tebakannya kali ini salah total.

"Aku juga sudah membaca buku itu. Ceritanya menarik."ucap Kai.

"Betul!"Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Karena menarik, aku membacanya ulang."

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan kedua tokoh utama. Mereka harus berpisah, dan tak pernah bersatu."kata Kai.

"Sepertinya tokoh Rose lebih menderita. Eh, tapi Jack juga sih."balas pemuda di sebelahnya. "Aku menangis setelah membaca buku itu. Ceritanya menyedihkan."

"Sama! Ceritanya memang bagus! Aku suka!"

"Oh ya, namamu siapa? Sampai lupa berkenalan. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kelas 2-C."Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kim Jongin, pindahan dari Jepang. Salam kenal, Kyungsoo Hyung!"Kai balas memperkenalkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, ini kelas 1-B."ujar Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdua tiba di depan kelas 1-B. "Kau sudah hapal jalan ke sini, kan?"

"Itu…"Kai terlihat berpikir. "Sedikit sih. Mungkin Hyung harus kembali mengantarku besok."

"Yah, kau ini. Dasar pelupa!"Kyungsoo sedikit menyentil kening adik kelasnya itu. Kai mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Sakit, Hyung!"

"Jangan bercanda, aku hanya menyentilmu dengan pelan. Cepat masuk!"Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas seolah mengisyaratkan Kai untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Oke. Tapi, apa Hyung percaya dengan tulisan si penulis di buku itu?"tiba-tiba Kai langsung mengalihkan topik ke buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Tulisan yang mana? Aku tidak tahu…"Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan. Tadi malam dia memang hanya membaca buku itu sampai tulisan 'END'. Bisa dibilang belum membuka seluruh halaman buku tersebut, toh dia benar-benar mengantuk saat membacanya kemarin malam.

"Di halaman 145."Kai mengambil buku berjudul 'A Fairytale' dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu mencari halaman 145. Setelah halaman itu ketemu, Ia langsung menunjukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baca, Hyung!"titahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Dia mulai membaca tulisan itu dalam hati…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kalian mungkin tak pernah menyangka, jika dongeng ini akan kembali terjadi dalam hidupmu…_**

**_Seandainya jalan hidupmu dengan'nya' menjadi sama dengan alur dongeng ini…_**

**_Apa peranmu dalam dongeng tersebut?_**

**_Rose si gadis desa?_**

**_Ataukah Jack si pemuda tampan?_**

**_Percayalah, dongeng ini akan kembali terjadi antara kau dengan'nya'…_**

**_Tak percaya?_**

**_Silahkan menunggu, biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya…_**

**_Kalian tahu?_**

**_Sebuah takdir telah mengikatmu dengan orang lain…_**

**_Sebenarnya ada macam-macam, misalnya takdir menyenangkan bersama si A, dan takdir menyedihkan bersama si B…_**

**_Dan, sama seperti jalan dongeng ini…_**

**_Kau telah ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah bersatu dengan'nya'… _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **Buat Fic baru lagi :3

Ini cuma fiksi lho, soal cerita Rose & Jack itu juga fiksi

Dapat ide buat Fic ini setelah ngeliat salah satu foto Vocaloid. Kira-kira, fotonya sama kayak di sampul bukunya itu

Awalnya agak ragu buat publish Fic ini, tapi akhirnya kupublish aja

So, ada yang berminat dengan Fic ini?

Mohon kritik & sarannya, review please!


End file.
